


Three Couples Hanging Out

by elainefr



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainefr/pseuds/elainefr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom, Daria, and Jane are sharing an apartment while in college; They all decide to go out when Trent and Jesse are in town for a gig. Everyone is in stable relationships and a great time seems to have been had by all......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Night

The club was a good scene for everyone that night. Jane and Jesse, Monique and Trent and Daria and Tom were all at a table enjoying drinks and each other’s company. It had been Daria and Jane’s idea to get everyone together, since Mystic Spiral was in town doing a show in a club further outside of town and Jesse and Trent would be coming to see them anyway. Trent and Monique were in a good place with 5 months and no major arguments, under their belt. Each was really respecting the others input on their relationship and they were getting along quite well, according to Jesse. Jesse had made his feelings for Jane clear and they had decided to move their friendship forward. It had been with only the slightest apprehension, at first, neither wanting to mess with their friendship and its rightness, but after a few hearts to hearts and a very heated make out session, they’d both decided that it was more than worth a try. Around that same time, Tom had decided to make his feelings for Daria known to her as well. Daria, though not initially too receptive to the idea of her and Tom becoming more largely because he was a roommate, did eventually concede to trying with the condition of taking things slow and maintaining their own spaces, but seeing each other exclusively. Tom had agreed and they’d embarked on what had become an intellectually stimulating and good natured relationship that both found to their liking.  
“So Monique,” Jane addressed the other raven haired woman, “you and my brother have hit the 5 month mark without killing each other. How are you doing it?.......you know, for the rest of us that don’t want to go through the whole break up to make up thing that you guys did for years.”  
Monique smiled at Jane glad that Trent’s sister had been on board with them giving things a try this last time. She knew how much Jane’s opinion meant to Trent and that was something that she respected.  
“You want to answer that?” She directed to Trent sitting beside her with a playful smile.  
Trent shook his head and sipped his beer before speaking.  
“The question was for you.”  
She looked at him lovingly before turning her attention back to the younger audiences that were watching them.  
“Simple really- I listen to what he says and he listens to what I say. When we don’t agree, we find a way to meet in the middle. We put us first.”  
Jane gave a raised glass to that before taking a sip.  
“You hear that Daria?” Tom nudged her playfully before drinking the rest of drink. “It can’t always be on your terms.”  
Daria smiled a bit woodenly, embarrassed at being called attention to. She sipped at her drink demurely.  
“Jane and I like doing everything together,” Jesse swigged some of his beer.  
“Oh, Jesse……no we don’t, but I love spending time with you.”  
Jesse looked down cast.  
“Oh, come on Jesse, you don’t like it when I drag you to all my supply stores trying to find the right things for my projects all the time do you?”  
He frowned involuntarily.  
“And that’s okay. We don’t have to like everything the same; we just have to agree on the important things.”  
“You’re right,” he conceded.  
“Like pizza toppings,” Trent threw in.  
“I will drink to that,” Monique threw in and they all toasted.  
The evening was spent in good cheer with everyone relating on slightly embarrassing personal stories. The three couples held their own with the unexpected delightful company that they were glad to have found in each other on this evening.

 

It had been really sweet of Tom to offer his room to Trent and Monique, Daria thought looking at the blurred image of him sleeping in her bed. The evening had gone well and the couples had all enjoyed themselves. Still, it would be nice to have the privacy of her room back in a few days, Daria had thought while putting lotion on her legs, feet, and heels. Just because they sometimes shared his bed, didn’t mean that she didn’t still need her own private space and time. He had understood that; sharing her bed would be a first for them, she’d thought as she climbed in hoping not to disturb him since he’d had a little more to drink than usual and that made him cranky sometimes. She clipped off the bedside lamp and settled in. He turned and threw an arm around her waist.  
(v/o) Damn, he smells good!  
She felt his hand slide over her hip then back up and around to squeeze her bottom and pull her to him. She turned to him in the darkness, kissed him and was ill prepared for the heat that instantly flared up between them. They’d had sex before but this was different- and neither could seem to get enough of the other. Their tongues seared each other’s in hot, lustful darts, while his hands discarded of the sleepshirt and panties that she’d opted for. He had not been wearing anything at all she realized when he had shifted his weight to her body. She ground against his manhood and hooked an ankle around his leg. Her body longed to be a part of his and his mouth, no longer a part of hers had worked its way down to linger on her neck, then to claim first one breast, then the other. She was practically writhing with a need that had built to astronomical proportions. She arched her back in an attempt to follow his mouth when he had allowed it to stop the delicious torture. She could feel him position himself before he merged with her, becoming one. They both cried out slightly, but even that was muffled by their once again hungry mouths and heated kisses. The rhythm that they set was not hurried, but instead a fevered urgency that neither wanted to end but both knew had to come into its own delicious fruition. Their panting breaths spurned each other forward as they each came to climax. Instead of rolling off of her, like he normally did, he simply shifted his weight off of her so that it was to her side on the mattress and he could remain giving her slow and languid kisses, until the evenings activities caught up with them and each allowed sleep to creep in. She rolled to her side and he molded himself around her. She put her arm atop the one that he had around her waist and let her fingers loosely lace his. His breathing deepened and slowed signaling his sleep. She smiled in the dark thinking that she’d never heard a sweeter sound. She sighed feeling completely at peace as she drifted off. 

 

The morning after……  
“Okay Daria, what gives? You’ve been wearing that goofy look on your face ever since you got up and practically floated into the room.”  
“Ummm……it’s silly really.”  
“Try me.” Jane poured herself a cup of coffee and sat across from where her friend had been sitting and grinning.  
“Last night, Tom and I- well you know.”  
“Daria, it’s me, your best friend and roommate. I know that you guys have had sex before. Everyone is gone and it’s just us, so spill.”  
“Yeah, we have.”  
“This time was different though?”  
Daria nodded.  
“How?”  
“Well, it was just- we had a deeper connection or something.”  
She looked away embarrassed by the cheesiness of her statement.  
“Don’t be embarrassed. Jesse and I had quite the eventful evening too.”  
Daria looked at Jane.  
“So everything was……good for you two as well?”  
“It was better than good. Jesse and I were so right together; it was practically sinful. In fact-”  
“Okay no details, please.”  
“I don’t mind giving a few and we can trade for some of you and Tom’s tawdry bits.”  
“Let’s just say that I now know what it means to have mind blowing sex. Tom was everything- we fit perfectly.”  
“So, the other times…..?”  
“They were fine, great even, but more like a battle of wills at times. This time we were both just so aware of each other and so willing to make sure that the other was satisfied……” she looked off again with that same silly smile on her face.  
“I know exactly what you mean,” Jane said not too cryptically. “Then, the way held me afterwards……it was just as intimate as the earth shattering experience that we’d just shared.”  
“Mmmm……” Daria concurred sipping the now cold cup of coffee. “Yeah, his arms around me…… look at us sounding like a couple of girls.” Daria caught herself.

“Well that’s because we are- girls that it, but I know what you mean. I’ve never been the girly share all type before. I’m glad that we can have this kind of sister-ish chat.”  
“Me too,” Daria agreed.  
“Now continue. His arms around you……”  
“Well I felt completely loved by someone.” She could feel the blush on her cheeks even as she’d said the words. Jane reached out and patted her hand warmly.  
“That’s a good- no a wonderful thing. It’s also very rare. Never be embarrassed by that. We’re lucky to have men in our lives that love us in spite of ourselves.”  
“You’re right; I guess I’m still not used to showing this kind of thing even with those that I care for.”  
“It’s okay. We love you anyway.” Jane smirked. “Wait a minute, don’t you have a class right about now?”  
Daria’s blush deepened.  
“I kind of blew it off for today.”  
Jane couldn’t believe that. Daria had never skipped anything in college, even when she’d had that awful flu and she and Tom had offered to get her assignments and speak to her professors. She’d worked through it dogmatically, declaring that she’d be fine in a day or two. A week later and a full weekend of Nyquil taken every four hours, per she and Tom, and she was finally fit for class- somewhat.  
“It’s not like I won’t be doing my work. I’m caught up and everything. I just found it hard to concentrate on school this morning and plus I needed a break.”  
“Hey,” Jane held up both her hands, “I am not one to judge. Good for you Morgendorffer. What’s say we get a luxurious breakfast at the all you can eat to satiate our well-earned appetites?”  
“I would but- you know there’s this pesky thing called rent that comes around every month and the library only pays so much.”  
“Trent slipped me a couple of bucks, so we’re set.”  
“Jane he meant that money for you. I don’t think-”  
“I hardly think that Trent would mind me and you having a meal with some cash that he gave me. ‘Sides, he gave it to me to and I quote, have a good time with, so come on.”  
“You don’t have to twist my arm or anything……”  
The pair left for their breakfast and excited about the wonderful turns that their respective relationships had taken. 

 

The duo returned to their apartment that afternoon to find a very frazzled and upset Monique sitting on their steps with her suitcase.  
“Monique, what is it?” Jane as asked as she and Daria approached the older young woman that had obviously been crying.  
She looked up at them with slightly smudged liner.  
“Trent broke up with me- for good this time.”  
Daria and Jane looked at each other, and then back at Monique.  
“Did you guys argue about something?”  
Monique shook her head.  
“That’s just it; it came from out of nowhere. I thought we were- and we’ve been in such a good place.”  
The taxi pulled up then and she had to go. Jane and Daria watched as the taxi pulled off with Monique inside.  
“What do you suppose happened?” Daria thought aloud.  
“I don’t know, but I am going to find out.” Jane marched into their apartment with the full intention of finding Trent and finding out exactly what was going on.”  
They found him in the front room with his duffle by his feet and Jesse sitting across from him. They both clammed up when the ladies entered.  
“So Trent, wanna tell me what’s going on?” Jane started, but Jesse cut her off.  
“I need to talk to you- in the room.” He pulled her back to her bedroom and shut the door firmly.  
Daria stood looking at Trent who sat with his face averted.  
“Monique seemed really upset.”  
He said nothing.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No.”  
He still looked off. She reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, but withdrew it at the last moment. He knew that she was there for him……he knew.  
“Can I get you something? Do someth-”  
He looked at her then and the expression in his eyes was something more than she’d ever seen. A huge part of her wanted- almost needed to reach out to physically comfort him, but that would only serve to cause confusion for her. She knew her limitations and dealt with them accordingly.  
“I’ll make coffee.”  
“Don’t bother. I’m leaving; I already told Jesse.” Trent stood and threw his duffle over one shoulder. “I just wanted to make sure that Monique got off safely.”  
“You care enough to make sure that she’s okay, so you’re not mad at her…….then why…..?”  
He just looked at her. He went to the front door and hesitated once he’d opened it and stood in the entryway.  
“Tell Janey, I’ll call her……in a few days and Daria, take care of yourself.”  
Daria felt the panic rise in her. His voice and what he said were off. He didn’t say see you later or see you around; it was like he was saying goodbye.  
“Trent?”  
He looked at her.  
“You sound funny,” was all she could think to say.  
“Rough day,” he tried to smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes.  
“You’re coming back- to visit, right? You know that you’re welcome here anytime.”  
“You guys are in college and it’s really not my scene.”  
She swallowed hard. She thought that they were finally back on track. Needing time from a breakup with Monique was one thing, but pushing her and Jane away was quite another.  
“I thought that we were friends.”  
“……We are.”  
“Then why does this feel like goodbye?”  
They looked at each other.  
“I’ve got to go.”  
Daria felt as though if he walked out of the door in that moment, she would never see him again and he would make sure of it. So in a completely out of character move, she went to him and hugged him around the waist as tightly as she could. She didn’t care if she looked stupid; their friendship- he was worth it. Trent was frozen for a moment, but she soon felt him return her hug. Daria didn’t know what to do next or what to make of everything that was going on. She took a deep breath to calm herself down a bit.  
(v/o) Trent, what the heck was going on with you? Why are you- That- smell……  
Still in his arms, she looked up into his face before speaking.  
“It was you.”


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daria has told Tom

Tom  
Trent and I made love……  
Her words echoed in his mind. It was as if they were trying to fight through the cloud of denial. He had listened while she tried to justify the pain that she had just inflicted.  
……never meant to hurt you……wasn’t wearing my glasses…….it was my fault……  
Snippets of the conversation seemed to float in and out as he sat at the bar, drink in hand……  
I wouldn’t have even known……it’s why he left early……..  
“You plan on drinking that or just caressing it all night?” The bartender had fixed the drink for the young man half an hour ago and the guy had yet to drink a sip.   
Tom closed his eyes tightly, stood up and placed payment on the counter before walking away.

 

At the apartment……  
She looked up from where she had been sitting at her desk trying to write. He stood in her doorway and looked at the bed, the bed that she had never shared with him, the bed that she had shared with another……with……-  
“Tom?” she needed to draw his attention back to her. She knew where his mind was and she felt sorrow for her part in it. His eyes were on her now.  
She stood.  
He came to stand before her.  
She looked up at him.  
He looked down at her.  
She searched his face for some clue as to what he was feeling.  
“Kiss me.”  
“What?”  
His quiet request was the last thing that she was expecting. She kissed his lips briefly. He caught her forearms and stilled her so that their eyes connected. It was then that she knew what he wanted- what he needed to prove that what they had was real and what had happened was an accident. She laced her hands behind his head and brought it down for a deeper kiss.

 

Breakfast……  
Jane ate her Frosted Flakes while skimming through the comics. She’d been up pretty early and had watched as her roommates emerged from Daria’s room. She couldn’t read whether or not that was a good or bad thing. Either way something had happened.  
“Mornin.” Tom’s voice sounded normal. Jane hadn’t known what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t normal. In truth she had expected some back lash or resentment. Trent is her brother after all.  
“Morning Thomas.”  
Tom gathered some things from the fridge and put them on the counter next to the stove.  
“Anyone want an omelet?” he asked the ladies behind him.  
“Sure.”  
“Sure.”’  
He went back to the fridge to look inside.  
“Anyone seen the mushrooms?”  
“I’ll get some more……Tr- we ate them.” Daria hurried to explain and hoped that Tom didn’t catch her almost saying Trent’s name. She had made Trent an omelet with the last of the mushrooms before everyone had gotten back to the apartment to go out that night. It was one of the few things that she knew how to cook and he had looked at the one that she had finished up as though it were a gourmet meal. So she had made the offer and after assuring him that it was no big deal, he had accepted the offer of her fixing him one.   
“Don’t worry about it. I’ll grab some on the way home today. Anything else I need to pick up?”  
He had remained facing the stove where he had proceeded to crack the eggs and put the rest of the ingredients together while he spoke. He also did not want either of them to see his face at the mentioning of Trent’s name. It stung- as it should he supposed.  
“No really, I wanted to pick up some things anyway,” Daria insisted.  
Jane watched this scene unfold with mixed feelings.   
This shit stinks. It would be different if there was some all-out affair, then I could assign blame to the appropriate parties, but nope it just had to be nice and supremely messy.  
Tom stood quite still as he spoke.  
“You’ve always gotten out of going to the market. Don’t ‘not’ do what you’ve been doing.”  
……that would mean that you feel guilty and if it was an accident then you shouldn’t feel guilty.  
Daria swallowed hard. She wasn’t sure what she should do. She wanted to be the loyal girlfriend and fix this, but she’d never been the mushy, extra considerate type. She considered herself more of the lay things on the table and let the chips fall where they may type.  
“I just thought……” she bit her lip and looked at Jane. “Okay, you go then.”  
Jane gave a slight smile and tilt of the head as a show of support for her friend and what she was going through.   
“Just add anything you need to the list on the counter. You too Jane,” Tom added as he continued to cook.  
“Okay.” Jane said, for the first time adding to the conversation.  
“Did you want some?” Tom asked her as he put Daria’s on a plate in front of her.  
“No thanks.” Jane watched him and could easily see that he was struggling with everything. She wished that there was something that she could do or say to either of them to make things better. “Hey, why don’t I get the groceries and you two can have some time?”  
“Can’t, I have a study group tonight. I'll just bring everything when I catch a shower.” Tom replied and sat down adjacent to Daria.  
“Well, it looks like it’s you and me tonight amiga,” Jane nudged Daria trying to get some semblance of normalcy going in the room. “I will be making nachos- Lane style nachos.”  
Tom looked up and made a face.  
“Do NOT save me any.” He remembered all too well the last time that she had made it and it included everything that she ‘thought’ belonged and to his stomachs dismay this included marshmallows, as well as the cheese. They all laughed feeling a bit relieved.   
“Okay, I’ll make it the traditional way.” Jane relinquished.  
“My stomach thanks you,” Tom replied.  
“You big baby,” Jane added almost under her breath, but intentionally loud enough for Daria and Tom both to hear.  
“Baby huh?” Tom balled up the dish rag that he had on the table beside him and threw it at her.  
Jane stood up in a fake huff and tossed her nose in the air before speaking.  
“Well, I never.”  
Daria and Tom both burst out laughing at her hilarious impression of snobbery. Jane marched away feeling better about the mood of the room.  
Daria chanced a look at Tom and their eyes held for a moment before they continued with their breakfast in silence.


	3. Daria......Trent.......Trent......Daria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about 'that night' unfolds

Time marches on  
“No one expects you to break communication with your family,” Daria said to Jane in observation of how Jane had gotten off the phone as soon as she had entered the room……just like the other couple of times.  
“I know. I just thought it might be easier……for everyone.”  
“Well Tom’s not here and I’m fine with it.” Daria looked at the muted screen of the television for a moment. “How is he?” She couldn’t look at Jane when she asked the question that had been on her mind.  
Jane studied her friend’s profile.  
“He seems……he’s busy.”  
(v/o)Has he mentioned me or what happened?  
“We haven’t talked about- what happened. I tried, but he shut me down.”  
Daria nodded.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Not a lot to say. I managed to alienate Trent even further than before.”  
(v/o)That’s not what I meant, but okay…..  
“I don’t believe that. Trent isn’t like that.”  
Daria turned to look at her friend and the hope in her eyes startled Jane a bit. She hadn’t realized just how much Daria must have missed her friendship with Trent.  
“I know that he doesn’t want to see me or anything, but do you think that he’ll ever be able to forgive me?”  
“Daria-”  
“Dinner is served,” Tom entered carrying the two pizzas and kicked the door shut behind him. All talk of Trent would have to wait.

Lawndale  
“Going to Boston to see Jane this weekend……you coming?”  
Trent looked up from where he had been scribbling some words in between playing his guitar as he sat center stage on a barstool at the currently emptied in the daytime, Zon. He shook his head.  
(v/o)I’m not that stupid!  
“You’re gonna have to face her sooner or later.” Jesse spoke quiet, but firmly.  
(v/o)Not if I can help it.  
“It’s too soon.”  
Jesse watched as Trent went through the motions of tuning his guitar for a moment.  
“Just talk to her. You two have always had……something.”  
Trent looked back up at Jesse.  
“That was a long time ago.”  
“You mean that was before Tom.”  
(v/o)Yeah……  
“She’s were she wants to be; she always did do what she wanted.”  
“You sound bitter.”  
“Not bitter. I just……know her.”  
“Even after all of this time?”  
(v/o)Especially after all of this time.  
“So that night was-”  
“That night was mistake for her. She’s all wrapped up in her ‘relationship’ with Tom and preserving it.”  
“What about you?”  
“It’s not like I haven't had anonymous sex before.”  
“She’s not some anonymous doe to fill time or whatever. Like you said, you know her.”  
“It was just a case of mistaken identity.”  
“Then why’d you break up with Monique?”  
“She didn’t deserve what I did.”

“You could have explained. She might have understood. Jane said that Tom did and they are pretty much back to normal.”  
Trent’s insides knotted.  
“I didn’t want to tell her. Monique and I- I just didn’t want to tell her.”  
“You didn’t want to be the bad guy.”  
Trent shrugged.  
“……unless……did you know it was her- Daria? Did you know that it was her that night?” (v/o)Oh shit, he looks guilty. He looks guilty as hell.  
“Trent?”  
“Yeah, after she kissed me, I knew and I didn’t push her away.”  
(v/o)Oh, for fuck’s sake! Isn’t this a shiny new piece of shit!  
Jesse scratched his head unsure of what to say or if he should say anything. Trent resumed playing the light chords of the song that Jesse recognized as the lightened version to Sting’s ‘King of Pain’.


	4. The Weight of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daria thinking......

(v/o) What a long day! I can’t wait to get back to the apartment, get a nice hot bath, and sleep. Jane won’t be there for most of the weekend- I hate that she feels like she has to meet her brother somewhere else…… Trent……you always did have the power to turn me into mush. All I wanted was for us to rekindle our friendship from so long ago…… then, that night happened…… have you thought about it too? Even if you have, it probably has not been as much as me. God, I am such an awful girlfriend. I was a horrible friend to Jane when I kissed Tom and then I take it a step further and become an even worse girlfriend by cheating on Tom with Trent. Trent…… there it is again……thoughts of that night make me feel…… so very much……

She entered the apartment and their eyes immediately connected. In those moments, it was as if they both relieved every memory of that night again.   
“We were just leaving……” Jesse’s voice cut through.  
Daria and Trent remained looking at each other.  
“Well, we’d better get going,” Jane urged and tugged at her brother’s arm and effectively drug him out of the door with Jesse in tow. Daria sat down in the nearest chair, feeling the weight of everything crushing her down until she felt as though she could barely breathe.


	5. Trying to Work Through

“Sorry I’m late- What’s wrong?” Tom came up short when he saw Daria sitting in the chair looking as though she’d been- crying? She looked up at him through sorrowful eyes.  
(v/o) That night……damn!  
“We have to fix this. It’s not fair that Jane isn’t comfortable here. Jesse is her boyfriend and of course they are going to want to see each other every chance that they get. He’s Trent’s best friend……”  
Tom looked at her feeling more than a little exasperated.   
“What would you suggest?”  
“They should be able to come and see Jane. I’ll just make myself scarce. I’m usually in my room anyway, so no big deal.”  
“Why don’t we,” he pulled her into standing position and held her in his arms, “just get our own place?”  
(v/o) She looks scared shitless. This would solve all of our problems though.  
“The three way split is what allows me and Jane to be able to stay off campus and focus on the things that we love to do, while maintaining good grades in school.”  
“I am more than willing to pick up the slack, in exchange for the largest closet,” he smiled his most charming smile at her.  
(v/o) I know he’s trying, but this won’t solve anything……Oh, Tom……  
“Jane is my best friend.”  
“……and Trent is her brother. Seeing her, means that you will see him too,” Tom scratched the back of his head.   
“Can’t we just……try to ease back into some kind of civility?”  
He looked at her and took a deep breath.  
“I will…….try.”  
(v/o) I hope that you understand what you’re asking of me?


	6. Confronting Things

“Don’t worry kiddies; I will be out of your way in a few.” Jane said coming into the apartment, “I just left my- aha!” she retrieved the forgotten bag from the corner where she must have left it earlier when she rushed out. Daria and Tom looked at each other.  
“Jane,” Tom said warily.  
Jane turned to him.  
“It’s okay. You don’t have to do that.”  
Jane raised a skeptical brow.  
“I mean it. This is your place too.” He looked at Daria. “We’re- all friends here, right?”  
“You’re saying……”  
“I’m saying……let’s move forward, and see?”  
(v/o) Damn Tom; that’s certainly more than what I would do.  
Jane nodded.  
“I’ll go tell them that they can come in for a few before we head out tonight?”  
Tom nodded and busied himself by taking his once forgotten books to his room. Daria clasped her hands together in nervous anticipation for what she hoped would be the start of recovering everything that she felt was lost.  
Tom’s room  
Tom heard the lowered voices and then Jane’s loud voice coupled with laughter at one of her observations about her classes. Every now and then he would hear Jesse’s voice chime in on the conversation, but try as he might, he never caught Trent’s voice. He wasn’t sure what he was listening for and he soon grew tired of hiding in his room. It wasn’t like he was afraid of Trent. Daria had come to him and told him what happened. Trent had nothing on him. Tom left the room with the intention of making the effort that he had promised Daria. Tom entered from the hallway and headed to the kitchen. Jesse gave a quick nod of recognition as he came through, Jane gave recognition, and Trent was sitting with his back to his entrance, so there was nothing there.  
“Anyone want anything to drink?” Tom called out from the other room.  
“No thanks,” came the mumbled replies.  
Tom popped his soda can and took a seat in the chair adjacent from Trent and across from where Jane, Jesse, and Daria sat. He sipped and listened as Jane and Jesse filled the air with meaningless conversation and Daria gave nervous quips with furtive looks in his direction every now and then. Tom listened and wanted to participate. A part of him really wanted to do that for her……but then he looked at Trent.  
(v/o) He just sits there taking no accountability for anything. He just goes through life like its one big hippie party. No wonder he wasn’t upset when things went down with me and Daria back in high school……it’s probably no big deal to him. They treat him like he’s such a pretty boy. Jane is always so protective; Jesse is like his body guard and his parents just gave him their family home. He has to do exactly what he always does- NOTHING! Now he thinks that he can just- and to me and Daria- No FUCKING way!  
“Everything okay Tom?” Daria addressed him after observing the darkening of his expression and tightening around his mouth.  
“Did you know it was her?” Tom asked Trent tightly.  
Trent’s eyes went to Daria, “Yeah, I knew.”  
“Son of a BITCH!” Tom charged at Trent. Trent caught a hit in the underside of his chin and left shoulder from Tom’s right hook. He stumbled slightly, regained himself and lunged forward, tackling Tom through the midsection and causing them to both land against the wall. The crashing of the sculpture that Jane had made gave them no pause as each man fought, trading blows. They gave no heed to pleas for them to stop, or from Daria, Jane or Jesse trying to separate them. Each was too caught up in their own anger at what was happening. Jesse managed to finally wedge himself between the two and force Trent into the kitchen, while Daria and Jane tried to talk Tom down from where they’d managed to pin him on the couch.  
“Tom, stop it!” Daria had yelled giving uncharacteristic emotion to her voice.  
Tom looked at her as if just realizing she and Jane were there. He eased up, but the anger was still in his eyes. He looked at Jane, then Daria, then towards where Jesse still held Trent back in the kitchen. The girls relaxed their hold and he sat at a more lounged against the sofa position.  
“You know that’s like rape right?” Tom said to them all. “He knew, by his own admission, but he said nothing. Sex without consent is rape.” His eyes fell back to Daria’s now chalk white face.  
“Tom, don’t do this.” She said shakily.  
“Do what?” his voice was incredulous.  
“Say something that you can’t take back.”  
“I’m- defending you. Can’t you see that?”  
“Tom, I know I hurt you but, you can’t blame Trent for-”  
“He admitted that he knew it was you!” Tom yelled trying to get Daria to see what he was seeing. He studied her pain filled face for a moment more. “Let’s get out of here.” He held out a hand for her.  
“No. Stay here. We can talk here.”  
Tom looked back to where Trent was still standing in the kitchen.  
“I’m out of here.” He stalked out of the door after casting another scathing look in Trent’s direction.  
The quartet stood in the apartment. Trent was still behind Jesse in the kitchen and Jane and Daria were in the front room; both pairs were looking at the other.  
“Is that what you think? It was rape?”  
“Of course not,” Daria immediately countered. “I never said anything like that. Tom is just- he’s upset. He has a right to be upset.”  
Trent moved from behind Jesse and came closer, but not completely into the front room with Daria and Jane. Daria had moved slightly closer as well.  
“Not really worried about Tom right now.” Trent practically sneered Tom’s name, something Daria would have found funny under other circumstances. Trent angry- that was something very- different. “What are your thoughts?”  
Daria fought and inner battle that was clear to everyone in the room.  
“I never meant to- I’m sorry that I am the cause of this- this- situation.”  
“Mmm……”  
“We should, like give them some time alone.” Jesse suggested.  
(v/o) And miss having ring side seats?  
“Come on,” Jesse tugged at Jane’s arm.  
Trent’s and Daria’s eyes never wavered from one another’s.  
“How did he react when you told him?”  
“He needed to know- He needed me to show him that it was an accident.” She spoke as though completely removed from the entire situation.  
(v/o) He wanted you to show him that you were his.  
“You’ve let him……touch you.”  
Daria’s eyes widened, and then shifted away for a moment before returning to his face.  
(v/o) I see……  
“He’s my boyfriend.”  
“That’s not what I asked.”  
“Tom was hurt. You shouldn’t blame him for that. What I did was hurtful to him and he has been trying to deal with it.”  
“What we did.”  
“What?”  
“You said ‘what you did’. It was both of us.”  
She swallowed hard, finding her throat suddenly dry.  
“Fine; I just want to be clear about some things.”  
“Oh, you have bee perfectly clear.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“It means that you’re a ‘good’ and dedicated girlfriend that doesn’t want to hurt her boyfriend.”  
“You make it sound like a bad thing.”  
“Not at all; you should be happy with your boyfriend.”  
“There it is again.”  
“What?”  
“That- tone; I know that you’re mad at me but, I had hoped that you would forgive me. Maybe after more time has passed?”  
“What are you talking about?” Trent was truly perplexed by what Daria was saying. “I’m not mad at you.”  
“We haven’t talked in years and then everyone got together and it was so good. We all had such a good time. Each of us was in good places with the people in our lives……until- until ‘that night’. I managed to mess up three relationships in the course of one evening and the whole dynamic of our roommate situation, all because I wasn’t wearing my glasses.”  
“Is that what you tell yourself to make it true for Tom?”  
Daria looked at him. Her heart seemed to be beating rather loudly.  
“I’m not mad at you Daria,” Trent stated again. “I think you’re mad at yourself.”  
“I am, because I don’t know how to make this right for everyone.”  
“What about what’s right for you?”  
She looked at him. He stood before her in his old, faded jeans, spiral tee shirt, with his unkempt hair, and looked every bit as appealing as he always did. She felt embarrassed that she could still be so weak. She looked away.  
“What’s wrong?” Trent had moved closer to her, but he had not touched her.  
“I’m not a very good girlfriend.”  
“Maybe it’s not you.”  
They looked at each other.  
“You and I……we were just becoming close again……or something like it. It felt really good to just……be, during that time right before we all went out.”  
“You make a good omelet. I miss our friendship too. Glad to know it’s not one-sided anymore.”  
“It was never one-sided. Why would you think that?”  
“Well, ever since you and Tom first started going out, there was this distance and it just kept growing. I figured you’d grown out of our…….friendship.”  
“Never,” she couldn’t believe that he would think such a thing. “Our friendship is something that I cherish. You don’t grow out of it.”  
He looked down at the hand that she had placed on his arm. She made no effort to move.


	7. Talk, Talk, Talk......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daria and Trent talk.  
> Daria and Tom talk.

“When did- How-”  
“How did I know that it was you?” She nodded. Trent was aware of what she was saying, but the feather light touch of her hand on his arm was more than a little distracting. “I was kind of sleep at first and then I felt the weight of the mattress shift and I turned around expecting to find- but then you felt……so damn good. And we kissed.”  
She was turning crimson now, but she needed to talk this out with him.  
“Oh…..”  
“……you really couldn’t tell a difference……?” Trent felt something that he associated with lead weighing heavy on his chest at that thought.  
“I knew that it felt different……special.” Her voice was but a hushed whisper with that admission.  
“You’re ashamed……”  
“Yes, of myself.” She swallowed and looked anywhere except at him as she continued speaking. “I don’t want to be this person that cheats.”  
“Well I guess you’re off the hook then,” he moved out of range of her touch, choosing to take a seat on the sofa. “You had no idea it was me.”  
“I think a part of me knew that it wasn’t Tom,” she admitted softly and followed his lead, sitting adjacent to him. Trent looked at her sharply. “I guess I just wanted to believe that he and I had connected on some other level. Maybe-”  
“Daria?” Tom looked at her once he’d reentered the apartment. He looked from her to Trent, then back at her again. “I shouldn’t have left like that.”  
“No, you shouldn’t have……but I get it.”  
“I’ll let you guys……” Trent gestured that they would have the room as he left the apartment.  
“Tom.”  
“Daria.”  
They spoke at the same time.  
“Please, let me.” Daria spoke earnestly. “Tom came and sat beside her. “We need to find a way to move past this. It was my fault. I should have been wearing my glasses……” She looked away briefly. “I knew that something was different, but I never imagined-” she swallowed before continuing. “When Trent and I made love, I just knew that it was different. I thought, well this is different from how you and I have sex and maybe that meant that our relationship was transitioning or something.”  
Tom sank back into the couch and closed his eyes tightly.  
(v/o) Dammit!   
“What?” she asked not sure of what was happening.  
He opened his eyes and looked at her.   
(v/o) We could have been so good together……  
He touched the side of her face delicately.  
“I’m going to grab a few things and crash at a friend’s place this weekend. I’ll be back by to get my things when you are in class next week.”  
“Tom?”  
“Your words are where you speak the most truth, even when you don’t want to admit it.”  
“I don’t-”  
“You said that you and Trent……made love.”  
“I also said that I know that it was my fault and-”  
“And in the same breath you said that you and I have sex.”  
She watched as he stood, went to his room and after a few moments, left. She was still sitting in the same spot when Jane and Jesse emerged from her room. She was aware that Jesse was going to meet up with Trent while she and Jane talked.


	8. A Much Needed Chat

“So you didn’t stop him?” Jane was asking Daria once Daria had relayed that Tom was leaving.  
“I didn’t see how I could.”  
“Daria,” Jane said a little impatiently, “has it occurred to you that there are other people that are affected by your actions besides yourself?”  
Daria looked up at her friend with sorrowful eyes.  
“I’m not trying to hurt you but- Well, you know how in stories and books the main characters have to ‘go through’ a lot to finally be together?”  
Daria nodded.  
“Well what about everyone else?”  
Daria flinched as though she had been punched.  
“This whole thing is just so messy, but there are ways to simplify it. You and Tom were happy before this, right?”  
Daria shrugged.  
“See that’s what I mean. You can’t do that. Either you were happy or not and if you have been pining away for my brother all of this time, then why not say something? Why did you even get involved with Tom in the first or second time? It’s not like you ever asked me how I felt.” Jane finished quietly.  
Daria looked at her friend realizing that everything was affecting Jane a lot more than Jane had let on.  
“I thought that you had ‘got over’ me and Tom seeing each other.”  
“Yeah, you were supposed to think that.” Jane looked ahead as she spoke. “I’m not the sort to do all the drama if I can help it, but it did sting more than a little that you just hooked up and then re-hooked up with him without even considering how I felt about it.”  
“Are you saying that you’ve still harbored feelings for Tom all of this time? What about Jesse?”  
“Your concern for Jesse is touching,” Jane said sourly.  
“He’s Trent’s best friend, he’s your boyfriend, of course I’m concerned and don’t change the subject. How do feel you about Tom?”  
Jane thought about it for a moment or three.  
“I like Tom, I always have. He and I have a good rapport friendship wise and once upon a time I thought that we could have been more, but he chose you, not once but twice.” She smiled to herself. “The thing is I knew why, you had all of the qualities that I definitely did not and when I saw the commonalities between you two……I knew I didn’t stand a chance.”  
“I don’t know what to say……”  
“There is really nothing to be said. I just think that you should be honest with yourself and everyone involved to avoid as much pain as possible.” Jane stood and after looking down at her friend for a moment, then she left the room.   
Daria knew that she had to make some decisions on way or another so she sat thinking.


	9. Someone else chimes in......

“Hi Tom.”  
“Daria.”  
The former couple stood in the apartment that they had shared standing but a few feet apart. Tom had come, at Daria’s request. He had been reluctant……  
“Do you want to sit?”  
“I don’t think so……”  
“Okay. I just wanted to touch base with you about us.”  
(v/o)Us? Maybe……  
Tom folded his arms across his chest and listened.  
“First of all, what we had was real. We were real.”  
(v/o) Were……damn!  
“I had a crush on Trent for the longest time in high school, and then you came along. You and I talked about mutual interests and made the same kinds of jokes……you got me and you liked me. It was……nice.”  
(v/o) Yeah, it was nice.  
“I am so sorry that you got hurt. No one wanted that to happen. Given everything that has happened I feel that it would be a disservice to everyone involved it I didn’t take some time to see whatever it is through…… one way or another.”  
“So you and Him are……”  
She shrugged.  
“I don’t know. I wanted to talk to you and try to explain before…. talking to anyone else.”  
“Don’t tell me you want my blessing?”  
“I simply did not want you to be……”  
“Blindsided? Hurt?”  
(v/o) More than a little late for that don’t you think?  
“Those things too, but I also didn’t want you to think that we didn’t matter. Our time together was important and we mattered.”  
(v/o)……but he matters more.  
“I should go.” Tom moved toward the door, but Daria’s hand on his arm stopped him just before he reached the knob. He looked down at the young woman that had caused him so much pain- but also so very much joy at times. In that moment he decided that he would do his best to always let the good outweigh everything else. She smiled up at him.  
“Be happy Tom.” She kissed leaned up to kiss his cheek, he turned at the last moment and she got his lips instead.  
He opened his mouth slightly; she did the same. The kiss was a soft, gentle stirring of memories soon to be past. The door opened, they both heard and Daria knew without even looking that it was Jane. What she didn’t expect was Jesse and Trent to be with her.  
(v/o) Perfect.  
Tom exited. Daria turned to her expectant friends.  
“Trent can I talk to you?” Daria asked the musician that stood the furthest away looking out the window.  
“No.”  
All eyes turned to Jesse and his response.  
“You and I need to talk.” Jesse looked at the small woman levelly.  
She nodded. The brother and sister left the apartment. Neither of them looked at Daria as they left; Daria and Jesse now faced each other.  
“I don’t get you.” Jesse announced looking at her up and down. “You’re supposed to be smart, real smart, but you keep making stupid mistakes.”  
“I know that Trent is your friend and-”  
“He is and Jane is my girlfriend. They love you, so they allow a bit more…..room to maneuver.”  
He uncrossed his arms and sat gesturing for her to do the same. She did so across from him before he continued.  
“We really don’t know each other that well, but we both care for the same people.” She nodded in agreement. “So when I see them getting hurt, I want to help them.”  
“I’m not trying to hurt Trent. I was-”  
“You got a funny way of showing it and I wasn’t talking about just Trent. Jane is mixed up in this or did you forget?”  
“Of course I haven’t forgotten. If you would just let me explain.”  
“You can if you want to, but after I’m done. Let me paint you the picture that I have seen so that I can be crystal clear here.”  
“Jesse-”  
“Shush, please.” Jesse ran a hand through his hair and leaned in slightly as he spoke. “First you start making out with and then dating your best friend’s boyfriend while they are still together. Extenuating circumstances and yadda, yadda, yadda about your limited social abilities,” he waived away her protests while continuing. “Then you break up with the guy right before going to college. Should have been pretty much the end of things, but no you get here move in with the same best friend that you betrayed not so long ago and low and behold her comes good ole Tom again. You guys slide into dating, which would have been semi okay, but Jane finds out about it while coming home and seeing you two groping each other on the doorstep.”  
Daria’s eyes stretched slightly. Jane offhandedly made a remark about seeing Tom around campus and that’s when Daria had thought that is was the perfect time to tell her that she and Tom had reconnected. Jane had never mentioned seeing Tom and herself making out. It had been only a month or so later that Tom had moved in under the premise of everyone saving money. Daria had thought that it was such a good stroke of luck for all parties concerned.  
“Jane was…… well it brought back all kinds of ugly self-doubts that she hadn’t expected. She still had residual feelings for the guy and it’s kind of hard for that kind of stuff to go away when the person’s around all the time. She had a shot though when you guys had first broke up and then you got back together, but that wasn’t enough you had to move him in here. Can you imagine, everyday being near someone that you care for but knowing that they didn’t feel the same, but instead chose to be with your best friend?” he had become lost in his thoughts, but looked back to her stricken face. “No, I imagine that you can’t imagine that because Jane wouldn’t do that to you. She would and has always put your feelings first. That’s why she was so gracious about both times you guys got together. She swallowed her own feelings so that you could explore yours. She’s all good now, but that kind of pain…...it’s hard to see someone that you love like that.” The last he said almost to himself. “Then there’s Trent. Ever wonder why Monique was the only girl you ever saw at the house?”  
Daria shook her head.  
“He figured out that you had a bit of a thing for him, but you were so young and impressionable. He didn’t want to take advantage of that. He said that you deserved someone as smart as you in your life ‘cause you were going places. Guess he didn’t feel like he was good enough. So, Trent made sure that he didn’t accidentally hurt your feelings, like he did when Monique had come by your house that time for their date. That was what their whole argument had been about that night. He had said that it was the closest thing to ever telling you how much he liked you. I thought after what you and Trent shared ‘that night’ you would both just work it out, but now we come in and see you locking lips with Tom again. Knowing all of this that you have put them through I can help but to wonder just what the hell else you plan on doing to them.”  
“Jesse, I know that my track record isn’t exactly good here, but I never meant to hurt either of them. They’re my family and I-”  
“Why were you locking lips with the rich boy? Are you two back together?”  
“No. That was goodbye. I was about to call Trent and talk.”  
“What about Jane?”  
“She and I actually talked not that long ago. She pointed some things out to me and I realize that I have been more than a little insensitive to everyone around me. For that I am sorry.”  
“Saying goodbye huh?”  
“Yes. Tom and I were in a relationship and I never meant to hurt anyone, especially Trent and Jane. I love them both too.”  
Jesse studied her for a moment.  
“Okay then.”


	10. Trent and Daria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent and Daria talk it out.

She looked at Trent, really looked at him. He stood with his back to her looking out the window that faced the courtyard below the apartment complex. He had filled out a bit since she had met him all of those years ago, but still maintained his long and somewhat lanky silhouette. He wore a soft green Henley and dark denim jeans with brown Timberline boots. His hair was still curly and uniquely his. His face, his lovely face……the face that had dominated the fantasies of her teenaged self……it still held the same allure that had drawn her to it- minus the last vestiges of his fight with Tom.   
“There is no real way to actually let one down gently.” His voice almost made her jump as he turned to fully face her. “So if this is you trying to find the words to say that you and Tom are continuing to work things out, but we should remain friends…… don’t bother.”  
“You don’t think that our friendship could survive?”  
“I don’t want to hang around and pretend that I am happy about you and Tom.”  
“So, if Tom and I were to have reconciled, you wouldn’t be pleased. Why?” she moved closer as she spoke.  
“I believe that I have made myself clear.”  
“Indulge me then; why would it bother you if Tom and I were to continue a relationship. After all, that night was probably just another romp for you.”  
His eyes burned into hers then with an intensity that made her immediately regret her words.  
“That wasn’t fair. I’m sorry.”  
“Is that what it was for you…… after finding out that it was me that you were with?”  
“It could never be just sex with you Trent. Tom and I aren’t reconciling; what you saw when you guys came in was goodbye.”  
She waited while he absorbed that information.  
“I couldn’t continue in a relationship with him when I have feelings for you.”  
“Maybe it was just good sex.”  
“It was damn good sex, but more than that……at least for me it was. I felt connected to you on a whole new level. I would like to see if it translates outside of the bedroom…… that is if you want to.”  
“No one wants to be second choice Daria.”  
“That’s not how it is.”  
“I know…… it just……hurt seeing you two like that when I came in. It was like all the breath was knocked out of me or something.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
She reached out and took his hand.  
“So what do you say? You and me, give it a go?”  
“Sounds like a plan.” He smiled and pulled her forth into his arms to hold her close. They stayed that way each listening to the others breathing and gaining comfort in the combination of their steady rhythm.   
“I was thinking,” she said while slightly furrowing her face in the softness of his shirt and enjoying his scent, “that night we were in the wrong rooms-”  
“I disagree. I think we were exactly where we were supposed to be.”  
She smiled in understanding.  
“I know what you mean, but technically we were in the wrong rooms. Where did Monique think that you were?”  
She felt him tense.  
“I’m not trying to stir anything up. I was just curious.”  
“Where did Tom say that he was?”  
Daria thought about it for a moment. She had never really asked him. She had simply assumed that he had gotten sick in the bathroom and slept on the couch, since he had more than usual to drink.  
“I never really asked him…… I just thought that he had gotten sick from drinking or something…….”   
She was quiet. He could feel the wheels turning in her mind.  
“She thought that I was in the bed with her.”  
Daria remained quiet and thinking.   
“After you and Jane had left I went to the room to grab some clothes for a shower and…… they were still there. They didn’t even notice when I opened the door, so I left. I went back to our- your room, got dressed and went for a walk. When I got back Tom was gone. I told Monique it was over right then. She said that she didn’t know what was going on and wanted to know why. I couldn’t tell her- not right then, it was better that she thought that I was an insensitive ass than to know…… that.”  
“She seemed really hurt when Jane and I saw her before she left.”  
“I know…… I still have to talk to her. She has a right to know what happened.”  
“Wait, if Monique doesn’t know then Tom had to have left before she woke; so he knew.”  
“Yeah……”  
“He knew and he just let me go on and on trying to convince him that it was a mistake when practically the same thing happened with them.”  
“Are you going to confront him?”  
(v/o) Why is he sounding like that?   
“But he-”  
“What does it matter if you two are over?”  
“It doesn’t-, not like that, but he thinks that he can make me feel bad for doing the same thing as he did.”  
(v/o) Unbelievable!  
“I should go.” Trent stood causing Daria to straighten and look at him.  
“What just happened?” she wondered to herself as she watched Trent moving to the door, then more loudly. “Trent, what just happened?”  
He didn’t bother turning back to her.  
“Nothing, you were just reacting…… you were just showing me what you feel.”   
“That’s not fair.” He had stopped walking, but still did not face her. “Wouldn’t you be upset if you found out that you had been apologizing for something that should have been understood, especially given the circumstances?”  
“I won’t do the back and forth thing. If you’re still not sure about wanting to move forward-”  
“I am more than sure. I am also more than a little angry that Tom didn’t come clean with me.”  
Trent looked at her. He supposed that she had every right to be peeved.  
“Okay, but from now own we talk about everything no matter how hard it may be.”  
(v/o) Firm lines……looks good on you Trent.  
“Okay.” She nodded and put herself back into his arms.   
Trent and Daria enjoyed the comfort each other. They had found their way to each other and though each wanted this relationship badly, they knew that like most things truly desired, it would not always be easy. Knowing this only made them each hold tighter, determined to stay the course.


End file.
